


[589]输

by Sunnyniniu



Category: UNINE (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21857107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyniniu/pseuds/Sunnyniniu
Summary: 愿赌服输。
Relationships: 59/89
Kudos: 9





	[589]输

01  
“今天是玩拼图吗姐姐？”黄嘉新眼睛闪闪地看着大人手里的拼图盒子，拉了拉旁边何昶希的袖子，眼睫毛扑棱扑棱地眨眨，“小薇也很想玩吧！”何昶希盯着他看，然后点了点头。  
黄嘉新迫不及待地接过大人手里的拼图盒子，像个宝贝一样抱着，跑了开去，拉着陈宥维一起到桌子边上。黄嘉新跑的不快，陈宥维一拐一瘸地跟着，安静地坐在黄嘉新何昶希的旁边。  
“这个应该拼这里啦！”“小薇你好厉害哦！”“你也拼嘛！”说着还会往陈宥维手里塞上一大堆拼图碎片，何昶希张了张嘴又什么都没有讲出口。

黄嘉新很喜欢说话，福利院的老师们和小孩子们都很喜欢他，坚决不叫老师们“老师”，只叫“姐姐”，领了很多零食分给朋友们，去医院的时候也很乖，“护士姐姐，我有点痛痛，可以给我呼呼吗？”手背上因为生病找不到血管被护士戳了几个针眼，也只会忍着眼泪撒娇。  
黄嘉新每两周就要去医院复查一次，先天性心脏病。福利院巡逻的老师在福利院的围墙的台阶上看到漂亮的小男孩捏着小熊玩具的脸，乖乖地坐着。晚上八点多，天都暗了，小朋友被蚊子咬了好多个包，一边挠挠小腿，一边捏捏小熊，老师问他怎么不回家，黄嘉新抬头，笑了笑说，“妈妈在跟我玩捉迷藏！我在等她说藏好了！”  
可惜妈妈再也没说藏好了，黄嘉新哭了一个礼拜，后来就不哭了，穿着离开的哥哥姐姐们留下的衣服，新玩具取代了小熊，新朋友和哥哥姐姐们取代了妈妈，似乎是角落里炽热的阳光，漂亮的小男孩一直在笑。

黄嘉新和所有小朋友都是好朋友，可是他最喜欢和何昶希一起玩，可能是因为他最漂亮，像个陶瓷娃娃，比其他的女孩子都好看。黄嘉新喜欢叫他小薇，虽然老师们都叫他希希，陈宥维也叫他希希，可是黄嘉新就是喜欢叫他小薇，如果他理他喊他小薇，就说明何昶希也并不排斥这个称呼。

何昶希不能说话。  
也不是不能，他会说话的，很小的时候也是伶牙俐齿的小家伙，只是后来不说了。何昶希来的时候已经不算是小孩了，西装革履的老绅士把11岁的何昶希送到福利院，他穿着红色格子裙，腰上有个漂亮的大蝴蝶结。  
黄嘉新第一次看到他的时候一愣一愣的，陈宥维伸手在他眼前晃，“小新，你怎么了？”“她好漂亮哦！”  
何昶希既不和女孩子一起洗澡也不和他跟陈宥维一起洗澡，黄嘉新有一次就趁何昶希洗澡的时候溜进大浴室，“小.. 小薇，你....你是男生啊？”挺拔的少年身体很白，刚刚叠好脱下来的衣服，何昶希看着闯进来的少年，脸上也没有什么惊讶的神色，只是点了点头。  
黄嘉新突然脸红了，撇过头去，“那你为什么不和我们一起洗澡啊？”突然想起什么又补了一句，“对不起对不起，我忘了你....那..”黄嘉新抬头的时候何昶希已经披好了毛巾，走到他的面前，不由分说地拉住黄嘉新的手，摊开他的掌心，在他手心一笔一划写了点什么。  
黄嘉新也不记得写了什么，只觉得手心好痒，何昶希的手指凉凉的，何昶希眼睫毛好长，他真的比女孩子还漂亮。  
“我....我不告诉别人！”黄嘉新涨红了脸，看着何昶希眼睛闪闪地盯着他，然后慢慢点了点头。

黄嘉新也不知道何昶希为什么不能说话，老师说他家里发生了什么事情才得了失语症，他只是暂时住在这里，他家人随时可能把他接走。  
“小薇，你是女孩子吗？”黄嘉新拿着狗尾巴草逗地上的蚂蚁，侧过头看穿着男孩子衣服裤子的何昶希，头发剪短了，但还是特别好看。何昶希摇了摇头。  
“那你是男生？”何昶希点了点头。  
“你喜欢穿裙子吗？”黄嘉新看着何昶希，但是没看到他点头还是摇头。

何昶希刚来的时候什么都不吃，红裙子变脏变破也不肯换掉，后来也穿了和大家一样的年长离开的哥哥姐姐们留下的旧衣服，安静地被动地接受了现实。他没办法说话，所以听到窃窃私语也不会反驳，他就睁着大眼睛看着所有人。黄嘉新拉着他的手腕把他拉到自己身后，“谁也不准说他！”

陈宥维把黄嘉新给他的拼图按照颜色分类，然后按照颜色给何昶希，“希希，蓝色的在这。这些是绿色的。”何昶希就乖乖伸手接住所有碎片，安安静静地拼，黄嘉新躺在手臂上盯着他看，陈宥维托着下巴装作没有看他。  
陈宥维不是被家人送来的，他来的时候他已经没有家人了，被基层自治组织送到福利院，在夏天穿着长袖长裤，瘸着一条腿，走进大门。  
黄嘉新和陈宥维一起洗澡的时候说，“哇！你有好多男人的勋章！”陈宥维愣了一下，“什么？”  
“我以前在电视上看到过哦！”黄嘉新一边冲头一边说，“光荣的军人会有很多这样的痕迹！”

陈宥维身上有很多，除了好看的脸完好无损，身上香烟的烫伤，深色条状疤痕，一片的深色烫伤，大大小小的淤青，还有左腿长长的一条蜈蚣一样的伤口。  
故事很俗套，一个家暴的单亲家庭，逃走的扔下他的妈妈，恐怖的父亲死在了老化电线引起的大火里。小男孩侥幸地逃了出来，带着一条受伤的左腿。  
不一样的就是，醉酒的父亲把他从楼上踹了下去，小男孩腿疼得无法动弹，男人把门锁了，锁扣科哒一声响了，小男孩躺在单元楼层与层之间的拐角，闻到烧焦的味道，撑着起身看到从门缝里出来的黑色烟雾。他上爬了两格，然后停下，坐在楼梯上，一格一格往下逃。  
罪恶的人罪有应得，小男孩第二天醒来的时候躺在居委会的医务室里，不认识的邻居说你爸爸没救过来，警笛声嘈杂的人声让他脑子疼。

“嗨！我叫黄嘉新！你可以叫我小新！”新来的人哭了一周以后肿着眼睛，吃早饭的时候主动和自己讲话。陈宥维抬头看着他，“我叫陈宥维。”

黄嘉新似乎把他当做了第一个朋友，第一个朋友都会比较特别的，做手工要拉着他，运动要拉着他，洗澡要拉着他，睡午觉也会拍拍自己身边的小床，“宥维我帮你占了位置！”后来何昶希来了，黄嘉新傻愣愣地跟自己说，“她好漂亮啊！”然后某一天偷偷把自己拉到福利院后头花园里的角落，“告诉你一个秘密啊！小薇，哦不，何昶希，他是男生。”陈宥维就点了点头。  
黄嘉新似乎有点急了，“那他就不能做我老婆了啊？”  
“有什么不行？”陈宥维说的话一点也不像11岁的小男孩说的话，“你喜欢就可以。”  
“真的吗？”  
“嗯。”  
黄嘉新想了半天，也不知道懂了没懂。

02  
过完14岁生日的新年有个告别仪式，所有福利院的孩子们会和长大的哥哥姐姐们道别。孩子们会被安排到特别的工作岗位，或者有一些会被送去高中继续学习。

跨年的时候下雪了，他们的告别礼物是一条围巾一副手套。黄嘉新拉着何昶希的手腕，“我带你去个好地方！”跑到福利院的顶楼，带着他钻进一个隐蔽的洞口，一直拉着何昶希的手，在黑暗里转来转去，然后冷冽的空气扑面而来，黄嘉新打了一个大大的喷嚏。  
“阿嚏！”黄嘉新揉了揉鼻子，手背又在衣服上擦了擦，拉着何昶希到了有光的地方，“这边可以看到好看的！”  
有灯下的雪，结冰的湖，点点由近到远的灯光。  
何昶希看了半天，然后歪着头看着黄嘉新，脸在眼前放大，然后嘴唇热了一下，很快地一下，像幻觉，但是如同冬日里的发热点，迅速扩散到脸和耳朵。  
黄嘉新拉着何昶希的手，“小薇，你要去读书吗？”  
何昶希歪着头看他，没有点头也没有摇头。  
“那你要去工厂工作吗？”  
何昶希似乎在等他把话说完。  
“你要不要跟我走？”  
这次似乎是说完了，黄嘉新吐了一口气，盯着他的眼睛，雪飘到他们头上，何昶希和自己差不多高，黄嘉新就伸手帮他把雪拍掉。  
黄嘉新等了很久何昶希也没有点头也没有摇头，“我...那....其实...”  
“你可不可以当我老婆？”  
最后说出口的刚刚，黄嘉新闭了眼睛，何昶希点了头，再睁眼的时候何昶希捏了两下他的手心，在他手心里也没写很复杂的字，就打了个勾。

黄嘉新也不知道这是回答哪个问题的答案。  
但是拥抱特别滚烫，似乎要把一个人和另一个人融化成同一个人。

陈宥维把围巾送给了何昶希，把手套送给了黄嘉新就走了，黄嘉新没跟他说昨晚他和何昶希的约定，“宥维，你去哪呀？”  
“去工作。”陈宥维看了看黄嘉新，又看了看何昶希，“希希，小新，以后再见啊。”  
“你怎么就盯着小薇不看我哦！不怀好意！”黄嘉新笑嘻嘻露出大白牙，自然地扣住何昶希的腰往自己怀里带，拳头锤了一下陈宥维的胸口，“宥维！以后一定要见面。”  
“嗯。”  
陈宥维余光看见何昶希对他点了点头，就带着包走了。

03  
何昶希和黄嘉新一起出走了。  
何昶希围着两条围巾，背着一个小包，黄嘉新拎着两个人的行李。14岁的少年能做什么呢？出逃或许不是一个很好的主意，但是少年们似乎很享受落魄的浪漫。  
何昶希躲在街角看着黄嘉新绕到面包店的后门，小小的身子混进烘焙厨房，迅雷不及掩耳偷了两只还没冷却的面包塞进怀里，敏捷又小巧，不起眼的少年朝着他对口型，快跑快跑！何昶希头也不回地跑，黄嘉新之前就在他手心写好了逃跑路线，他很相信他的，就算能听到背后的骚动，也没有回头停下。  
何昶希坐在小巷里气喘，黄嘉新没过多久就出现在转角，扔给他还热乎的面包，坐在他身边靠着他的肩膀，捂着左心口，“唔，小薇，心脏痛。”何昶希撕下一小条面包塞进黄嘉新嘴里，然后凉凉的手覆上他心口的手，慢慢地揉。  
冬天好慢好慢，黄嘉新拉着何昶希挨家挨户敲门，“你好！请问可以借宿一晚吗！我们什么都愿意做！”  
公园的长椅，桥下的桥洞，在报纸下相拥而眠，“老婆，你冷不冷啊，可以抱我紧一点！”黄嘉新说着就会把人搂的更紧，何昶希没办法反驳，什么时候小薇就变成老婆了，拳头锤了他一下，“呜！老婆打我！”但还是听话地抱紧了黄嘉新的腰。  
少年们开始抽高，露出漂亮的脚踝和小腿，肩膀变宽，某些东西也开始成熟。黄嘉新能装作成年人去打工，拉着何昶希一起。他们租得起13平方米的屋子，黄嘉新第一笔工资给何昶希买了一条红格子裙子，59块，何昶希摇头绝对不穿。  
黄嘉新就拿着裙子眼巴巴地看着何昶希，手上攥得皱巴巴，“对不起啊老婆...我...就...我以为...因为你来家里的时候...第一次的时候...穿裙子...漂亮....”黄嘉新还没说完，何昶希抢走了红裙子，叠好了塞进柜子里，似乎还是气鼓鼓的。黄嘉新手足无措，“老婆....我...我去退掉..”被何昶希拦着橱门，摇了摇头。

相依为命，或许不可能不产生爱的。

何昶希拉着黄嘉新的手，两个人打完工累得半死，黄嘉新搂着何昶希的腰，脑袋埋在他的颈窝里，累了一天别人或许都充斥汗臭味，黄嘉新觉得何昶希还是奶油味的。黄嘉新一边这么想一边舔了舔何昶希的颈窝，有汗液的咸味，像海盐芝士奶盖，一边想一边啃上了何昶希的耳垂，“老婆....你好香哦...”何昶希颤抖着顿了一下，伸手推开黄嘉新的脸。黄嘉新变本加厉地粘人，十指相扣地拉着何昶希的手，一下子转到何昶希的面前，把和自己身材相当的少年禁锢在自己和小巷的墙壁之间。他凑上去，舌头闯进何昶希的牙关。  
一不留神，舌头就挤进来，卷住何昶希那因为发呆而忘了躲闪的舌尖，热烈吮吸纠缠。何昶希背上一阵发麻，忙死命推开他压过来的胸膛。铁一样硬梆梆，推都推不动，后脑勺被牢牢托住，动弹不得。  
黄嘉新一边吻一边把手伸进何昶希宽大的T恤，不像少女一样柔软，反而硬邦邦的，平坦的胸部，突出的肋骨，紧实的肌肉线条，可是黄嘉新粗糙的掌心就在这样少年的躯体上游走，最终到达目的地，指腹在胸口凸起的乳粒上摩擦，一口一口地吻。何昶希似乎认命似的勾着黄嘉新的脖子，一下一下回应并颤抖，挺起胸口似乎在认同对方的触碰，腰背露出好看的肌肉弧线和腰窝。黄嘉新贴着他的皮肤搂着他不让他滑下去，一条腿侵略性地闯进何昶希两腿之间，抵着墙，让他跨坐在自己身上。  
“老婆...老婆..”稚嫩的少年音一声一声在小巷子里回响，年轻炙热的欲望戳在两人之间，“你也很爱我吧...老婆...”蹭在何昶希的颈窝，用虎牙啃着吮着，从柔软红到顶的耳朵尖尖到漂亮的锁骨，啄着他漂亮的下嘴唇和鼻尖，“老婆...摸摸我好不好...”

何昶希已经习惯了，不知道什么时候就习惯了。  
习惯黄嘉新的第一人称是他，以他的名义诉说自己的愿望，没办法拒绝，可能也不想拒绝，黄嘉新是他的声带，没办法用自己的声音表达自己的想法，干脆慢慢趋同，似乎自己的想法也和他变得一样，他说自己爱他，那一定是爱的，他说自己需要，那一定是需要的。  
所以何昶希伸手覆盖上炽热的欲望，在随时可能有人走动的小巷，仰着头，眼神都迷离了起来，一下一下抬头碰他的嘴，攥紧他的袖子，漂亮的手指似乎在两人之间弹奏年少情欲的乐章。

你一定很爱我吧。  
你一定很需要我吧。  
你一定很想要吧？  
黄嘉新一直是这么说的，却从来没有说过，“我很爱你，我很需要你，我很想要你。”  
似乎是一名慈善家，在给得病的猫它需要的爱。

04  
13平米的屋子里有一张床和隔离的一小间厕所，厨房是和别人共用的，不过对他们来说够了。地上扔了避孕套的盒子和包装袋，或许也有盛满精液打了结的避孕套。初尝禁果后一发不可收拾，在小小的屋子里，似乎除了白日里的劳作就是夜晚发泄不尽的欲求。赤裸的黄嘉新撑着上身在少年身上挺动，他们似乎已经熟知此事，吻是宣告，触碰是判决，炽热的东西插进身体开始生效。  
他们做遍了这个屋子的角角落落，黄嘉新在窗台上操过何昶希，床上换过几百个姿势，难以转身的厕所里也做过爱。厕所的热水时烫时冷，水温没有正常过，似乎就着情欲也无法感知水温，只有诚实的身体会在第二天让两人齐刷刷地感冒。  
何昶希总是一言不发地，漂亮深邃的眼睛盯着黄嘉新，控制不住地喘息，眼神能看出他的反应。黄嘉新一边为何昶希“翻译”一边自说自话，“老婆，你吸我吸得好紧，是不是很爱我...一定是的~老婆~老婆~”亲他漂亮的眼睛，吻得睫毛打颤，啃他胸口，让包裹炙热的地方一下一下收缩，“老婆，想看你穿裙子，为什么以前回家的时候穿裙子呀，不过老婆穿什么都好看，不穿最好看~”  
后来有一天黄嘉新回家的时候看到穿了红格子裙子的何昶希差点在门口办了他，撩起裙摆是男人的平角裤，似乎一点也不能影响他快为他疯狂的心情。

发现事情不对劲是在某一天回家后搂上何昶希的腰，他皱了一下眉头。  
“老婆...我弄疼你了吗？”何昶希摇摇头，黄嘉新撩起何昶希上衣，看到腰上的红肿和抓痕，被何昶希用手遮住。  
“这..怎么回事？”黄嘉新一时间不知道说什么，“是...是我弄得吗？”何昶希摇了摇头。“是谁弄的？有人欺负你了吗？”黄嘉新抓着自己的头发，在拥挤的房间里找称手的东西，“老婆..是谁啊？你告诉我...在路上被人欺负了吗？还是打工的地方？老婆...老婆....”说着说着黄嘉新声音带了点鼻音，何昶希拉着他的手臂摇头，伸手揉着他乱乱的头发，仰头亲了亲他的下巴和脸颊。  
“老婆...你要告诉我的...”黄嘉新眼睛里渐渐充盈泪水，脸也涨红了，“我...我不可以不保护好你的....”他抹干净眼泪，“何昶希....你是我偷偷带走的，我一定要保护好你的..你点头就好，如果是你就点头。”

05  
陈宥维离开以后就去福利院指定的工厂工作了，他左腿有问题，所以给他分配的工作是图书馆的管理员，不需要长时间站立，陈宥维空闲的时候就从图书馆里抽东西出来看。

陈宥维经常做噩梦，大多数是大火，死去的父亲的质问，或是别的什么的。从楼梯上摔下去不过是摔断了腿，也不至于瘸，那天醒来以后他被送到医院，打了石膏，陈宥维看着自己的左腿若有所思。似乎到快要拆石膏的日子，半夜陈宥维醒过来，突发奇想。医生来的时候他面无表情，伤腿夹在门之间，拍了片子，又断了。  
几乎这样来回了三次，最后一次他被绑在床上三个月，拆了石膏也绑着，防止他做出类似的行为，不过最后好了以后也就瘸了。  
出院以后，陈宥维被送进了福利院，福利院被告知他有自残倾向，所以一直对他看护有加。不过似乎他并没有表现出任何不妥当的行为倾向，甚至算是整个院里最不需要担心的小孩之一。向来有礼有节，谦让礼貌，照顾小朋友，和大孩子也相处地不错，福利院有很多爱心人士捐的书，他都看了个遍。陈宥维似乎只是个稍有残缺的天使，长得也好看，也不让人操心的乖巧，唯一遗憾是过于年长，和黄嘉新何昶希一样，太懂事了，领养人向来不会考虑已有自己记忆和想法的孩子，无论他们是多么出类拔萃。

所有人都以为陈宥维是个正常的孩子，以后也会与常人无异，陈宥维自己也是这么觉得的，直到某天翻书的时候纸片太快划伤了他的手，看着血渗出来的时候，陈宥维面无表情，从自己笔记本上撕了一张纸下来，用页边对准伤口插了进去，小小的刺痛，让他没有办法地想起过去的噩梦。  
既是赎罪也是恨意，随着年少成长的心滋生。在每一次弄断自己的腿的时候似乎都在提醒自己，人死是他的责任，愧疚与恨意不得抵消。

陈宥维已经在思想上成熟，所以即使过去病态的倾向重新萌发，他也极度克制不要造成自己生活的不便，大多数时间逼迫自己投入进司法学习当中，在极度难以忍耐的时候才会剥开旧伤口，看着鲜血渗出，大多数在衣裤覆盖的地方，无害且疼。

后来他离开了图书馆，认识的人带他去了警察局做打杂的，顺便累积经验，陈宥维听话地去了，体检前两周克制自己，让身上斑驳的伤好好结痂。  
他也没想到再见到福利院的老朋友是在警察局，黄嘉新被两个民警制住送了进来，黄嘉新看到自己突然发了疯一样挣脱身边的警察，“小维！是你吗小维？”  
陈宥维上前没有应答，黄嘉新拽着他语无伦次说了半天，“小薇，小薇现在一个人，可不可以，可不可以帮忙照看他？”一边控制不住地哭，一边告诉陈宥维他们的地址，黄嘉新还没讲完来龙去脉就被其他警察抓走了，陈宥维没有回复他什么话，只是跟值班的警察托了一句“照顾他一下，他有心脏病。”和认识的人拜托了早退，拿着外套就走了。

06  
何昶希打工的地方是一家夫妻档的餐饮店，何昶希长得漂亮，跟女孩儿也差不了多少，手脚不干净的老板对他动手动脚，何昶希说不了话，拉着老板娘笔划反倒被抽了两个巴掌。何昶希在后厨拿出冷冻肉给脸消肿，回家才不会被黄嘉新发现，但是忘了身上的掐痕。  
何昶希也没想到黄嘉新真的会去砸了他们家的店，他开门的时候以为是黄嘉新回家了，没想到是陈宥维。

“希希，好久不见。”陈宥维很礼貌地打招呼，何昶希扣上门，回头疯狂把地上的垃圾全部收拾干净扔进垃圾桶，前后不过一分钟不到，又重新开了门。  
陈宥维低着头看着何昶希，歪着脑袋，眼睛闪亮亮的，和以前一样漂亮，把门大开着，似乎对他没有防备，看起来很疑惑他的到来。  
“小新让我来了，他出了点事，一时半会回不来了。”陈宥维慢慢跟他解释，也在上下打量很久没见的何昶希。

陈宥维以前喜欢过何昶希，但是似乎没人知道。或许是黄嘉新的喜欢和占有欲太明显，他又算是个内敛含蓄的人，太阳与水星自然无法相同地发光发热。看着何昶希也成了瘦高的少年，变了，也什么都没变。自己倒是比他高了不少，现在要低头看他了。

陈宥维一件一件事跟何昶希解释，一句一句问他，“小新托我来照顾你。”“你现在和小新在一起吗？”问他近况，问他要不要帮忙，具体到每一件小事的是非问题，体贴到何昶希只需要点点头摇摇头就能回答。何昶希找到一张纸片一支笔，写的字清秀漂亮，“我等他回家。”  
“是吗？”陈宥维眼神很温柔，“那我早上送你上班，晚上接你下班，吃完饭看你锁好门我就走，晚上窗子要关好，小新让我照看你的，我总要说到做到对吧？想吃什么，我来做。我记得你以前很喜欢吃面？晚上煮面好不好？”

陈宥维帮何昶希洗完碗筷，看着何昶希把窗子锁上，在门口叮嘱他锁好门。  
何昶希躺在床上看天花板，迷迷糊糊睡着，又醒过来，无意中朝窗外看了一眼，陈宥维靠着路灯睡的，何昶希看了一下时间，快三个小时，陈宥维难道一直在楼下等着吗？  
陈宥维睁眼的时候看到何昶希拉着他，拉他起身，自己一拐一瘸地跟上他的步伐，被拉进他的家里，何昶希锁上门，指了指床让他睡。  
“不是让你锁好门吗？怎么还跑出来？不听话。”说着刮了刮何昶希的鼻子，撑着柜子坐在凳子上，“完了，腿麻了。”  
何昶希破天荒地笑了笑。  
“希希，你要多笑笑呀，你笑起来很好看。”

陈宥维照顾了何昶希十三天，黄嘉新被关了十三天，回来以后陈宥维就走了。  
黄嘉新疲惫地开口，拥抱着何昶希闻他身上的味道，“...老婆...”何昶希犹豫了一下，伸手拍了拍黄嘉新的后背。

天平开始倾斜，在不自知的时候。

07  
黄嘉新似乎开始变得冷淡，很晚回家，回家后疲惫地说，“老婆，我好困哦...”何昶希就会伸手揉揉他的心脏，抱抱他。两个人做爱的次数变少了很多，洗澡也开始分别进去洗，节省了很多避孕套的开销。  
但何昶希是知道的，低廉香水味和长头发，怎么可能不知道呢？太熟悉了，和很久很久以前一样的。

很久很久以前，有一个男人很喜欢小孩，他给小男孩买礼物，给他穿红格子裙子，给他吃好吃的食物，吻他抱他还有更深层次的交流。小男孩一开始很拒绝，抗拒，尖叫，砸东西，逃跑，后来有一天发现自己说不出话了，慢慢地甚至习惯了那样的生活，接吻就要仰头，男人爱他他就要夹紧屁股，挺着胸口把稚嫩的浆果塞进男人嘴里，即使他只是一个小孩。后来男人就很少来了，带着难闻的香水味，每次给管他的管家厚厚一叠钱，亲亲他然后离开。再后来，他就被送到了福利院。

何昶希本能地接受和迎合，因为身体很习惯这些事情，甚至第一次在小巷的时候，他摸着黄嘉新膨胀的下体，都能记得怎样才能让对方最舒服。他很听话的，似乎听话就不会被厌倦。他们第一次做爱的时候，黄嘉新进不去，何昶希握着他的东西引导着进入自己身体，黄嘉新也从未起过疑心。  
他们幸福了四年多，似乎也到此为止了。  
何昶希有时候会想，黄嘉新应该是喜欢他的吧？还是只想要他听话呢？他现在也很听话啊，为什么他还要找别人呢？  
何昶希很乖，不哭不闹，似乎在等着黄嘉新跟他开口坦白，等着黄嘉新让他离开。

不过他没等到。  
何昶希接通电话的时候是来自医院的，问是不是黄嘉新的家属，他心脏急病突发被送进医院，家人能不能快点赶到，电话喂了七八次，最后挂断了。何昶希不会讲话，他着急得不知所措，最后只好拨打了陈宥维的电话。  
陈宥维只过了8分钟就到了自己楼下，比救护车还快。陈宥维看着纸条就带着何昶希去了医院。何昶希找出了蒙灰的银行卡，里面是管家给他存下的钱，全部取了出来。  
“最快速度找到适配心脏。”

有钱好办事，何昶希从没有动过那张卡里的一分钱，现在一次性用掉了全部。  
“希希，要不要暂时住我那里？会方便照顾你一点。”陈宥维站在他身边，保持20cm左右的距离，何昶希点了点头。

陈宥维一直带何昶希去看黄嘉新，只是一直处于昏迷躺在重症监护室，后来陈宥维不去了，何昶希则只能通过小窗口看到带着呼吸机起伏的模糊身影。

“今天去看小新了吗？”陈宥维一边端菜上桌一边坐在何昶希对面，把碗筷给他。  
何昶希点了点头，在接过碗筷的时候看到陈宥维手指尖渗血的伤口，于是握住他的手腕，闪亮亮的眼睛盯着陈宥维看，似乎在询问事由。  
“啊，刚刚切菜不小心切到手了。”陈宥维笑了笑，轻轻抽了抽手，没能抽出来，“没事的，希希。”  
笑容凝固，何昶希把他的手指含进了嘴里。舌头一下一下舔着伤口，十指连心，陈宥维感觉心脏都又痒又疼的，太糟糕了，刺痛感，柔软地包裹，滚烫，火热，性暗示意味浓重，甚至陈宥维感觉到自己下身的蓬勃。  
“希希...你..干嘛呀...”陈宥维结巴着问了这个问题，虽然想也知道何昶希没法回答，但是何昶希的行为似乎在响应，他从椅子上起身，跨坐在陈宥维腿上，唇舌没有离开他的手指，舌头高频次地舔舐伤口。  
“希希...别这样....”  
换来的是在自己下体上摩擦的身体。

陈宥维落荒而逃，抽出自己的手指，轻轻推开何昶希逃跑，躲进厕所锁上门。  
“希希，我们不能这样...你不是和小新在一起的吗？希希，真的，我们不可以这样的....”陈宥维喘着粗气靠着浴室的门，像自言自语也像说给外面听的。  
门缝里塞进来一张纸条。  
“小新不要我了。”

陈宥维沉默了一会儿，“希希，我要出差一周，可以照顾好自己吗？这段时间你也好好想想吧，如果我回来的时候你还是这样的决定，我们到时候再说好不好？如果好的话，你敲一下门。”  
很清脆的一声咚。  
“希希，那我要出来了，乖，不要那样子了。”  
又是一声咚。

陈宥维开了水龙头狂冲自己的脸和手，他挽起袖子，手臂上是许多未结痂红肿的伤口，他不想也不能和何昶希发生关系，也不能如此绝对，他想，他不可能不想，他喜欢何昶希很久，太久了，可是不行。  
身上的伤口没有养好，他不能让何昶希看到自己不体面的样子，遍体鳞伤，不可以的。

陈宥维在所里住了一星期，每天从口袋里拿出小纸条看，睡前脑子里都是何昶希和黄嘉新。他也查到了是谁送黄嘉新去医院的，一家成人按摩店，当然不止是按摩。可陈宥维没办法对他生气，是从小一起长大的人，更何况还存在着阴暗的私心，或许自己还能有机会和何昶希在一起。  
陈宥维一周没碰自己浑身的伤口，每天在认真涂药。

爱是否卑微，当事人也难知晓。

08  
陈宥维回家的时候何昶希躺在卧室里，听到他回来了坐直了身子。何昶希没穿裤子，白色的衬衫刚好把屁股遮住，他光着脚像只猫，跳下了床走到陈宥维面前，接过他黑色的行李袋放在一边，然后就那么看着他，用漂亮的眼睛盯着他。  
“希希，你想好了吗？”  
何昶希点了点头。

陈宥维低下头，亲了一下何昶希的额头，“希希，我是个很糟糕且丑陋的人，我怕你介意。”  
何昶希摇了摇头，凑上去吻了他的嘴唇，然后远离，让他能看得清自己的眼睛，眼神坚定地一颗一颗解开自己衬衫的扣子，露出漂亮诱人的青年身体，骨骼和肌肉都完美得过分，如同天使。衬衫掉在地上，何昶希赤身裸体地拥抱陈宥维，把他的头拢向自己的胸口，亲吻他的头顶心，虔诚地仿佛圣母的仪式。  
何昶希解开陈宥维的衬衣，很白，光洁的胸口，和从肋骨处开始蔓延的伤口，看起来不是老伤，陈宥维散发着药膏的草本味道，何昶希伸手碰那些已经结了痂的痕迹，抬头盯着陈宥维的眼睛看。  
“不疼的。”陈宥维摇了摇头，摸着何昶希的侧脸，拇指摩挲着他的痣，低头吻了他。

“可以咬我的肩膀吗？用力一点。”何昶希只是像小猫一样地轻啃，不肯加重。  
“你咬穿它，或许我会好过一点。”陈宥维有的时候会一边流泪一边笑着提出这样的要求。

何昶希会跪在床上，捧着陈宥维的脸低头吻他，抱着他的脖子，慢慢坐下去让他进入自己的身体，舌尖一下一下舔舐他的伤口，像动物疗伤的本能。陈宥维扣着何昶希的腰，轻柔地，像对待易碎的玻璃娃娃一样温柔，“希希，我真的一点也不好...”何昶希看着他摇头，指着伤口摇头。  
何昶希像对待幼兽，把他扣向自己的胸口，嘤红的颗粒蹭着他的脸颊，“希希，我可以舔舔你吗？”陈宥维眼睛向上瞟，看到何昶希发红的耳朵，然后一口啃上他的胸口。  
朝夕相处的赤裸相见，何昶希不难发现陈宥维新增的伤口和总也好不了的旧伤，陈宥维一拐一瘸地回家，何昶希第一件事检查，听起来很色情，在他下班后第一件事脱光他的衣服，看到渗血的伤口就恶狠狠地身处低位吮上去，看起来像是警告。“希希，我不会了。”听到陈宥维的承诺他才会松口，打他的胸口，然后踮脚吻他的额头。

有的时候像圣母的洗礼，有的时候像地狱的惩罚。他们做起爱来像大海，有的时候风平浪静，阳光透过半透明的窗帘照在他们身上，何昶希是天使，陈宥维是被救赎的人类。有的时候狂风暴雨，床单上又是液体又是血液，何昶希漂亮的牙齿上也会带着血，陈宥维蜷缩着躺在床上，闭着眼轻声道，“希希，我很爱你。”  
何昶希就会摸着陈宥维的头发，一下一下的，拉着他的手，在手心里写东西。

陈宥维从不吝啬说爱他，这一点和黄嘉新一点也不一样。何昶希其实不知道自己对他们两个到底是什么感情，依赖吗？还是带着爱呢？又或许只是习惯了性爱的身体给对方的错觉呢？黄嘉新总是说自己很爱他吧，他怎么知道的呢？黄嘉新是自己的声带，而陈宥维总是让自己表达出所有的决定。

何昶希也说不清哪个才是对的。  
陈宥维去上班的时候，何昶希就待在家里想。

09  
“希希，小新找到适配心脏了，是一个死刑犯的，那个人很健康，所有东西都很适配，这周三就手术。”陈宥维和何昶希一起窝在沙发里看电视，手指一边绕着何昶希软软的头发，一边把整个人搂紧。何昶希点了点头，侧头亲了一下陈宥维。

何昶希想去看黄嘉新被陈宥维拦住了，“这次真的看不到了，重症还有窗口，这次真看不到，等他好起来吧。”  
何昶希就答应了不去看，在陈宥维手心里写，那你要一直告诉我他怎么样了，能去看的时候我们再去吧？  
“好。”

“小新手术做好了，很成功。”  
“现在还在重症恢复，要去看看吗？”  
“还没醒，医生说问题不大，明天转普通，我们去看看吧？”  
“似乎恢复得不错。”  
“希希，我们去看看他？”  
“希希，小新不见了。”  
直到有一天陈宥维着急地跟何昶希说这件事，何昶希还是柔软地，不带任何焦急神色地点了点头。“他还没完全恢复，你不担心吗？”陈宥维急了，“我托人查查看他去哪了。”被何昶希拿走了手机，摇了摇头。  
陈宥维带何昶希看过很多次昏迷中的黄嘉新，身上插着管子，带着呼吸机起伏，远远地透过病房的小窗口看到的，何昶希没看到他醒着的时候，他就不见了。

陈宥维后来没有在何昶希面前提起过这件事，暗中有调查，但似乎没有什么结果。

陈宥维送何昶希去念了大学，每天开着车接他上学放学，总是西装革履在门口等他，等着他的玻璃娃娃穿着宽松的T恤小跑着跑到他身前抱抱他。  
“希希，我们去国外领证吧？”陈宥维撑着脑袋侧躺着看着胸口的人，周末的阳光照的何昶希睁不开眼睛，还突然被问了这样的问题，他迷糊了一会儿，就点头了。

他想起很久以前，似乎在雪里，他也点头了。

10  
何昶希再次见到黄嘉新，已经过去很久很久了，久到他快要忘记了过去乱七八糟的事情，他似乎已经能坦然面对快30年里经过的所有事情了，偶尔会开口叫“宥维”，点点头说“嗯”，虽然语言能力还没有完全恢复，但也不影响生活。  
“何昶希。”  
何昶希在路上被叫住的时候顿了一下，回头看到很熟悉的人，愣了一下，开口发出短促的音节，“小新？”  
黄嘉新笑容滞了一下，随即放松了下来，“可以说话了啊？这几年还好吗？”  
何昶希点了点头。  
“我请你喝咖啡吧！”也容不得何昶希拒绝，像十几年前莽撞的少年，拉着他的手腕去了转角的咖啡厅。  
“我要喝拿铁！他...”黄嘉新差点说出跟我一样，想起了什么，把菜单交给何昶希，“你点吧！”  
何昶希指了指拿铁，向服务员点了点头。

“小薇，你想不想知道，我为什么不见了？”黄嘉新抿了一口咖啡，上嘴唇都是奶泡，咖啡真的很苦，他一点也不喜欢。  
何昶希摇了摇头，就是不想。  
黄嘉新开朗地笑了笑，“你有去上学吗？”“最近好不好？”“和小维结婚了？恭喜啊！”问了问近况，像个陌生的老熟人，“祝你和小维幸福，一定要幸福。”  
聊天没到半个小时就结束了，何昶希点了点头，“那...我...先回..”“嗯嗯，回去吧小薇，拜拜咯！”  
何昶希走了。

两个人的拿铁没有一杯喝得过了一半。  
黄嘉新对着冷掉的咖啡说了两个半小时的话。

“老婆，我不知道怎么说，我心脏被换掉了，我感觉不到你了。”  
黄嘉新心脏上的刀口是月牙型的，他摸了摸自己的胸口，对着空气第一次承认爱。“老婆，我很爱你的，我才知道的，我以前真的好爱好爱你。”  
再也不是对方人称的“你一定很爱我吧。”  
“可是我爱你的那颗心脏，被换成别人的了，不是我自己的了。”

黄嘉新在病房里醒过来的时候觉得心脏特别疼，不是术后的生理疼，是极度痛苦的那种疼，感觉不到爱的人的特别，黄嘉新在病床上哭，仰躺着流眼泪，鼻涕差点把氧气管堵了。  
他一直在哭，比当初被妈妈捉迷藏扔下的时候还要难过。  
等能说话了他问医生会不会有什么后遗症，医生说了一些病理性的东西，就是没说到爱与被爱这件事，黄嘉新不知道怎么办，手足无措。

“老婆，我逃跑了。我怕自己不是自己了。”  
失去鲜活的爱意是悲哀，在失去以后才意识到爱人是绝望。

——FIN——


End file.
